If Something Should Happen
by GreySide58
Summary: Many years down the road. Drake has something he needs to talk to Josh about. Something very important. Based on song If Something should Happen by Daryl Worley.Other stories based on songs in the whole. Please tell me what you think.
1. If Something Should Happen

**A/N: K, well this is the first of what I hope becomes of series of different stories inspired by songs.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Drake and Josh**

**Summary: this story was inspired by Daryl Worley's 'If Something Should Happen'.**

Drake walked up to where he knew where his brother's office was. Both were now out of high school and both had graduated from college. Josh had married a girl named Marianne and Drake believe it or not had gotten married and had a son. Josh was a big executive in the Medical company he'd started working for a little after they'd graduated. Drake was the music teacher at what would soon become his son's high school. He'd tried for a few years after college to keep his band going and to make it big, but when he turned twenty-seven life really hit him. He'd fallen head over heals in love with a girl named Catherine and at the same time his drummer declared that he was leaving the band. So after they got married he'd decided that, although he'd never really liked high school, he would be the music teacher there. At first he thought he'd just do the job until he and Catherine got on their feet, but now twelve years later he was still the music teacher.

"Hey, Drake. What brings you here?" Josh asked after his secretary let him in.

"I need to talk to you about something, Josh." Drake said seriously as he walked over to the office window.

"Sure, what is it? Is Nathan alright, Catherine?" He asked concerned.

"No, they're fine. It's me." Drake replied, not wanting to say right away what it was.

"You? Do you need money, Drake?" Josh asked. He knew that because of Drake being a teacher he didn't make a lot of money.

"No, we're good one money. I went to the doctor for a checkup the other day, Josh. They found something. When they told me what it was, I knew it was the same thing my Dad had, my biological Dad. Josh, I need you to do me a favor, you're my best friend." Drake said, not looking at Josh, but out the window. He didn't want him to see the fear written all over his face.

"Of course, anything." Josh said with all sincerity and concern for his brother.

"Well, they scheduled the appointment for the 25th and sounds like they caught it fast. But, Josh, I have to admit to you, I'm scared. My Dad died of this and I know technology's advanced and they caught it sooner than they did his, but still, what if I don't make it. And if I don't I need you to do a few things for me." Drake said after he'd taken a deep breath and faced Josh. Josh could see the unshed tears that had formed in his eyes.

"Like I said of course, anything, but I'm sure you'll make it." Josh said as he got up from his desk and walked over to the window with Drake.

"I know, but I just have to ask you, it'll help put my mind at ease. So, if something should happen please keep in touch with Catherine. She'll have a hard time with this, it's already hard for her just knowing I'll have to go in. Maybe you and Marianne could take her to a movie, just make sure you keep her laughing. She loves you guys. Now, I know you're thinkin' I'm crazy, but as I said before I need this, I need you to know this." Drake said, looking away from Josh again and out at the city.

"You know we will, we love her too. She's always been good for you and she always will be." Josh said, putting a hand on his shoulder and giving it a firm squeeze.

"Now, Nathan, oh Nathan, he's growing up so fast. He's going to be 10 this November. He looks so much like his mother. Told me he wanted to be a quarterback, just like you wanted to be back in high school." Drake took a moment for a slight smile and laugh at the memory.

"He also wanted me to coach his football team this year, although I don't know a lot, I told him I would. But now, I'm not sure I'll get to. He won't have me to help him with passes and he'll need someone there for him." Drake said, he'd turned to face the office now and was leaning against the window.

"I'll be there for him. You know I will." Josh said, looking with concern at his brother.

"Oh, and Josh, one more thing before I forget. When he gets to be twenty-one, I want you to be the one he has his first beer with. He knows you're my brother and best friend; so if you want let him hear all the weird and crazy stories about his father. He'll like that." Drake said, trying to smile, but failing.

"I'll make sure to do so. By the time we get out of that bar he'll be laughing." Josh said trying to lighten the mood a little. Drake looked at him and walked over to the couch that Josh had in his office.

"Josh, I don't want this to be the end. I wanna live until I'm 80 years old. You know, see Nathan get married and give Catherine and I grandkids. I want to have millions of more memories with her. I honestly do. But, Josh, I'm scared of the worst scared something might happen. So, Josh, promise me you'll do this if it is my time to go, because yes I hope and even pray, there's that chance." Drake said, leaning forward, his arms on his legs, folded out in front of him as he looked up at Josh.

"Brother, I will always be there for you. I know this whole thing will be fine, but say something does happen, I'll definitely do that for you." Josh said as he looked at Drake, who had tears down falling down from his eyes. Josh went over to couch and sat down next to him.

"Hug me, brotha." He said, a slight smile on his face. Drake choked out a laugh and quickly allowed Josh to embrace him. He was glad that Josh would do this for him. Glad he had family that loved him. He knew medicine was good these days, but he had to ask Josh to do this, if something should happen.


	2. Golden

**A/N: This story is based off of Switchfoot's "Golden"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Golden" or Drake and Josh**

Megan sat on the bed, the door closed and her legs pulled up to her chest. The door was locked, probably to hold her in. Chuck had been really bad this time. She'd finally found some strength to stand up to him only to be knocked down. The problem he'd found this time was that there wasn't enough beer in the fridge. Of course she knew that if it hadn't been the beer than it would've been something else. She hated herself for being with him, she was smart, but as she found out early on in her life, she wasn't to great with finding the right guy. It had all started when she was 13 and she'd dated Corey, only to find out he was a two timer and also an expert in Kung Fu, she smiled at the memory of her brothers coming to her rescue, but the smile didn't last long as it caused her pain. She thought back to all the relationships she'd been in, realizing none of them had ever been good, one was a cheat, another someone who wasn't right for her, and another that was drugged up half the time he never actually knew her name. Now after getting through high school and just being out of college she thought she'd found the right guy, but that all changed when she'd been stupid enough to move in with him. Now he was drunk most of the time and abusive the other, or just abusive the entire time. She despised him.

Her phone that was always on her side began to vibrate, causing her to jump at first. After a second though she took it out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID. A slight smile, as to not aggravate her face, showed as she read the name. Just then as she looked at her phone a memory came to mind.

_"Hey, Megs." Drake said as he walked down the stairs carrying his guitar case in hand._

_"Hey, Boob." Megan said smiling as she stood up from the couch. Ever since Josh had left for college a year before her and Drake had become closer, it also helped that she was older._

_"So, you just about ready to leave?" she asked as she walked up to him. It was funny, at 16 years old she was about a centimeter taller than him, he never saw it as a bad thing, but of course she always teased him about it._

_"I guess so. I got everything, excluding my guitar here, in the car. I'm supposed to meet the guys up in L.A. by tomorrow, so getting a start now sounds good, right." He didn't know why he was checking this with her, but he was. He was leaving to try for a big record deal for him and his band. _

_"I guess. I'm gonna miss you though." She said honestly and Drake could see the sincerity in her eyes._

_"I'll miss you too, but remember I'm only a phone call away. Never forget that." He said with seriousness. _

_"I know." She said as she grabbed his free hand. The two walked out to his car, a '76 Pontiac that he'd gotten for a good deal._

_"Take care of Mom and Walter." He said after putting his case in the passenger seat._

_"I will." She said as she moved into hug him. The two hugged for what seemed forever, neither wanting to say goodbye. _

_"I'll call and so will you." He said as he moved his hand up to his eyes to make it look like he had an itch, but she knew otherwise._

_"I know. I love you, Drake." She said as he got into the car and started it up._

_"I love you too. I'll call you later." Drake said right before pulling out of the driveway._

Megan shook her head at the memory and knew that she had to tell Drake about Chuck. As she looked down at the phone she realized that while she'd been remembering the past, she had missed his call. She quickly opened the phone up with shaky hands and pressed the send button to call him back.

"Hey, sis. Just thought I'd catch you and see if we could do something." Drake said the moment he answered the phone. She actually had to smile at it because of how happy he sounded.

"Hey, Drake. Yeah I'm sure that'd be fine. I'm just gonna have to talk to Chuck." She said, trying to keep the tremor out of her voice, Drake though heard it and knew something was wrong.

"You all right, Megan?" he asked with full concern. She was about to lie, just like she had been for a while, but decided against it this time.

"Drake, no I'm not. I need your help." She replied trying not to cry.

"Sure, anything."

"Could you come and get me, Drake? Take me away from this place, forever?" Drake could hear the desperation in her voice and knew something was terribly wrong.

"Do you want me to bring Johnny?" he asked. Johnny was the drummer, but he was also a good friend of Drake's and extremely strong.

"That might be a good idea." She said, watching the door to make sure Chuck didn't come in.

"Ok, we'll be there as soon as we can. Don't let go." Drake said

"I won't. Thank you, Drake." Megan said, wiping the tears away from her face.

"Anytime. I love you." Drake said right before hanging up.

Megan put her phone into her pocket and curled up on the bed. The events of now and of the past made her want to just let go, to not have to deal with anything again, but the words of her brother rang strong in her head.

She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew was that she heard a male voice cursing, another male voice calling out her name, and a fist or something knocking at the door. The voice that was cursing she recognized to be Johnny's and the voice at the door she knew was her big brother coming to save her.

"Drake, he has the key." She called from the bedroom.

"Megan, are you alright?" he asked in a concerned panic.

"I will be." She said and he knew what she meant by 'she will be'.

She heard someone whispering outside the door and then a lock opening up. When Drake walked into the room he quickly went over to her and brought her into his arms.

"It's alright." He soothed as she held tight to him, afraid he would go away.

"I'll go call the cops." Johnny said after a second, feeling like he was invading a private moment.

"Drake, I felt so alone. I really did want to let go." She said honestly.

"I'm glad you didn't. Megan, you're unique and special. I've always known that, but it's not until now that I know what. You're golden, you're a golden child." Drake said with a little more honesty than he usually had with her. He wiped the hair out of her face and softly touched the bruises on her face.

"We have to get that taken care of." He said after a moment of silence. He helped her off the bed and the two walked out of the room where they saw a couple policemen talking to Johnny about what had happened. Drake blocked Megan from the view of Chuck, who was tide to a chair, rather beaten up, alive, but beaten up.

That night as Drake sat in his apartment, the one he had for whenever he came home from tours, he looked down into his notebook. He'd started a song after finding out about Megan, who at the moment was asleep in his bed. The lyrics were related to what had happened, but now he was stuck. There was something he wanted to say in them, but no words seemed to be the right words, so he put just that. The part of the lyrics said this, '_We've been talkin' about a feeling, We both know inside but couldn't find the words. I couldn't write this verse, I've seldom been so sure, About anything before.' _

What was he sure about? He was sure that his little sister meant the world to him and that he would do anything for her, no matter what. To him she was a golden child.

**A/N: Please let me know what you're thinking of these different stories. :)**


End file.
